1. Field of industrial application
The present invention relates to a process for producing 1,4-pentadiene polymers and the polymers therefrom.
2. Prior Art
It is known that 1,4-pentadiene can be polymerized by the aid of a catalyst composed of titanium trichloride and triethyl aluminum, or a catalyst composed of titanium tetrachloride and triethyl aluminum or diethyl aluminum chloride. (See Journal of Polymer Science, Part A-1, vol. 6, p. 1605, [1959].) The thus obtained polymer is said to be amorphous and contain 27-64% of heptane solubles.
On the other hand, an attempt has been made to polymerize 1,5-hexadiene by the aid of a catalyst composed of V(acetylacetonato).sub.3 and AlEt.sub.2 Cl. (See "Ziegler-Natta Catalysts and Polymerization", Academic Press, p. 549 [1979].)